pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grovyle
Grovyle (Japanese: ジュプトル Juputoru) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Evolution Treecko evolves into Grovyle at level 16. Once Grovyle reaches level 36, it evolves into Sceptile. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=The leaves growing out of Grovyle's body are convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in the forest. This Pokémon is a master at climbing trees in jungles. |sapphire=This Pokémon adeptly flies from branch to branch in trees. In a forest, no Pokémon can ever hope to catch a fleeing Grovyle however fast they may be. |emerald=Leaves grow out of this Pokémon's body. They help obscure a Grovyle from the eyes of its enemies while it is in a thickly overgrown forest. |firered=Its strongly developed thigh muscles give it astounding agility and jumping performance. |leafgreen=Its strongly developed thigh muscles give it astounding agility and jumping performance. |diamond=It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch. |pearl=It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch. |platinum=It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch. |heartgold=It leaps from tree branch to tree branch quite swiftly. It shows astounding agility. |soulsilver=It leaps from tree branch to tree branch quite swiftly. It shows astounding agility. |black=It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch. |white=It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch. |black 2=It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch. |white 2=It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch. |x=Its strongly developed thigh muscles give it astounding agility and jumping performance. |y=It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch. |or=The leaves growing out of Grovyle’s body are convenient for camouflaging it from enemies in the forest. This Pokémon is a master at climbing trees in jungles. |as=This Pokémon adeptly flies from branch to branch in trees. In a forest, no Pokémon can ever hope to catch a fleeing Grovyle however fast they may be.}} Game locations |rubysapphire=Evolve Treecko |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Treecko |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Treecko |hgssrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None}} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Evolve Treecko |Trozei=Secret Storage 9 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Western Cave (38F-49F) |PMD2=Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle Fiore Temple}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 253 front.png |rbysapsprs=Grovyle_Shiny_GenIII.png |emeraldspr=E 253 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Grovyle_Shiny_E.gif |frlgspr=RS 253 front.png |frlgsprs=Grovyle_Shiny_GenIII.png |IIIback=Grovyle_Back_GenIII.png |IIIbacks=Grovyle_Back_Shiny_GenIII.png |dpspr=DP 253 front.png |dpsprs=Grovyle_Shiny_GenIV.png |ptspr=DP 253 front.png |ptsprs=Grovyle_Shiny_GenIV.png |hgssspr=DP 253 front.png |hgsssprs=Grovyle_Shiny_GenIV.png |IVback=Grovyle_Back_GenIV.png |IVbacks=Grovyle_Back_Shiny_GenIV.png |bwspr=Grovyle BW.gif |bwsprs=Grovyle_Shiny_BW.gif |b2w2spr=Grovyle BW.gif |b2w2sprs=Grovyle_Shiny_BW.gif |Vback=Grovyle Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Grovyle_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |xyspr=Grovyle XY.gif |xysprs=Grovyle_Shiny_XY.gif |orasspr=Grovyle XY.gif |orassprs=Grovyle_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback=Grovyle_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks=Grovyle_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime *Natasha's Grovyle *Grovyle (Mystery Dungeon) *Sawyer's Grovyle Trivia Gallery 253Grovyle AG anime.png 253Grovyle Dream.png 253Grovyle Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 253Grovyle Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.png MD2 Grovyle art.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon